A Little Bit Longer
by Kyla89
Summary: Stella and Ally get more then they bargin for when they meet the Jonas Brothers but will it all be good? SEX.... not in the first couple chapters though... rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this was like a dream/daydream I had the other day about me and my friend winning this Canadian online contest to meet the Jonas Brothers and see their concert in Toronto (its a real contest we did enter.. hope we win!!) I also changed our names and all that type of stuff!! **_

**CHAPTER 1:**

As Stella and Ally were waiting in one of the green rooms in the Molson Amphitheatre they didn't talk much, being nervous has a way at making you shut up.

"I WILL not be too nervous to talk to them, I am going to be as outgoing as I can." Said Stella

"Don't worry, I will help you." Ally said to comfort her friend. This made Stella feel a lot better, it gave her courage to know that Ally would be there to help if she got too nervous to talk. Stella had a feeling that Joe would give her jelly legs the moment that he walked into the room.

The very next minute a man walked into the room. The girls recognised that he was the Jonas Brothers dad Kevin Sr. Papa Jonas as he is affectionately known with the fans.

"Hey ladies, the boys will be here in just a minute. We ran a little late at Much Music. Sorry for the wait. It's nice of you for coming. Congratulations on winning that contest by the way." He said as he shook both girls' hands. "It's nice to see the boys have older fans as well. We usually see girls quite a bit younger then you and I know that can get quite tiring for the boys. How old are you both again?"

"19" they both said in unison.

After another minute or two of silence and they heard footsteps outside the door. Stella's heart started beating a little bit faster. This was the moment she had been waiting for for all those months. The door opened and in walked Joe, Nick, and Kevin. Introductions went all around. Joe took a quick look at the girls, he had heard they were his age and that had intrigued him. He looked at Stella with her long blonde hair and big blue/green eyes and was hooked. There was something about her that captivated Joe to his very core. They all sat down on the various couches in the room. Joe and Stella looked in each other eyes and they both felt this connection. Joe could not get over how honest and beautiful her eyes were. She had some sort of innocence to her that made Joe want to know more about her. Stella saw a passion she had never seen before in Joe's eyes.

Kevin was also intrigued by Ally's chocolate brown eyes

"Wow dad just told me you guys are 19." Said Kevin. "That's pretty cool. Are you the same age as Joe then? Or a year older?"

"Same as Joe, but our birthdays are earlier in the year I guess. That means we are the drinking age here and Joe isn't yet."

"That's sweet. GO 1989, best birth year ever." Said Joe as he took a sip of tea. "You want something to 

drink or anything?"

"Um no thanks. I'm good right now." Said Ally.

After talking for a good half hour and getting to know each other more the group Stella and Joe seemed to have quite a connection. They had a lot of things in common that they found out when they got to talking. They even found out that Family Channel had put them in the same hotel as the brothers. After an hour Kevin Sr. came back into the room and told the boys it was time for their lockdown and to say goodbye to the girls.

"oh already?? Ok. Ummmm how bout you two come back here after the concert and we can all ride in the limo back to the hotel and continue the party in our room?" said Kevin "we are having such a good time, seems a waste to stop now. Its July 4th too, so we are going to have FUN. You girls are so nice and fun."

**_what do you think?? any suggestions or anything feel free to tell me!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

The concert was a lot of fun and Ally and Stella danced the whole time. Stella could swear that Joe kept looking at her, especially during "Hello Beautiful". Stella and Ally were the oldest people in their section, other than some mothers, and really tall 14 year olds. They were wearing normal t-shirts unlike most of the people around them. They had bought some things at the kiosk by the doors into the Amphitheater__but they didn't have enough money for t-shirts. Stella's heart jumped every time she heard Joe sing especially on slow and romantic songs like "Hello Beautiful" and "When You Look Me in the Eyes."

**BOYS POV:**

_But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

These lyrics really made Joe think. He had met a lot of girls over the years, but Stella was different. She wasn't like the girls Joe usually went after, and there were a lot of them. He seemed to prefer skinny brunettes, but there was something about Stella that Joe couldn't get enough of. Joe was distracted the whole show by the beautiful blonde he had met before the concert. He almost messed up the words to some songs because he was looking at her in the second row.

"Joe, what was up with you tonight? I see you nearly messed up a couple times there." Said Nick as they walked off the stage.

"AGHHH I know sorry guys, I don't know what was wrong with me. That Stella girls eyes had me in some kind of trance or something all night, she kept looking at me and they were all I could think of." It had taken all of his will power to pull away from her stare while he was on stage. He was more tired then he usually was after concerts.

"Well get a grip because Stella and Ally are going to be coming backstage in a couple minutes and we don't want things getting out of hand Joe. We know how hard you fall for girls. Said Kevin. He knew he was no better that night because all during the concert he was thinking about Ally's great laugh.

**GIRLS POV:**

When the concert was done the girls went back to the door they had come out of. After walking down the hallway they found the boys sitting on the couch drinking water since coke and redbull would give them too much energy after a big concert like that when what they need is to relax and wind down.

"Hey girls how'd you like the concert?" asked Kevin as the three of them got up to hug Stella and Ally. Ally looked right into his hazel eyes and saw that they seemed to be searching for something.

"It was AMAZING. My legs hurt SO much from dancing! Good job!" said Ally

"HAA HAA that's what we like to hear. Anyway we usually just leave now before things outback get too crazy. We love our fans, but we need our space after a concert."

"Did you like the new songs?" asked Nick as he took a sip of water. He looked like their opinion really mattered which made the girls feel really special.

"YES!! They were AMAZING. I heard a couple of them before on YouTube and stuff, but the others I hadn't and now I am even more excited for your new album." Said Stella. She noticed that Joe kept looking at her eyes while she was talking, which was weird for her because guys usually only looked at her boobs or her pretty blonde hair. Both her parents were Swedish so she was blessed with long light blonde hair which she wore with thick bangs and lots of layers. She also had huge round eyes that were green or blue, depending on what colour of shirt she was wearing or what mood she was in. Joe was mesmerised by her eyes, she could tell. She knew guys looked at her and liked what they saw, but nothing like the way Joe looked at her. He looked like he really respected her.

Right then Kevin Jonas Sr. walked into the room. "ok everyone let's get going back to the hotel, the girls are getting CRAZY outside, and I think there is some paparazzi there too."

"Dad these girls are staying at the same hotel so we thought that we could take them back with us in the limo and maybe hang out a little, celebrate the 4th of July the Canadian way." Chipped in Joe.

"Sure why not, you girls all ready? We might need to get out fast. Big Rob is on his way."

Big Rob came in the room a couple minutes later and then everyone headed out the door. Stella gave Ally a look as if to say "WOW this is the single best day of my life." When the door opened Ally and Stella were blinded by all the camera flashes. There were a lot of young girls screaming hanging out waiting for a glimpse of the boys as they headed to their limo. There were a lot of paps there too, maybe they were trying to see if the boys had any famous girls with them backstage. Lucky they were half right. They walked down the steps and Joe grabbed Stella's hand to protect her from the mob of screaming girls.

"Sorry everyone, they have to get going. Maybe another time." Boomed Bog Robs low voice over the din of screaming girls.

Finally after about 10 minutes of navigating the crowed they all got into the limo.

**Ok so next chapter you will see a bit of a different side of the boys... not too sure how to do it yet, but it will be there!! ! and hopefully it will be longer.. I will really try.**

**Tell me what you think, and ANY suggestions are well come!! **


	3. Chapter 3 Heating Up

_**Sorry this one took so long for me to write, I had a busy weekend with Camp Rock and my best friend's birthday. Personal things too... so I wasn't much in the mood to write, I will try harder the next chapter! I tried to make it longer... sorry if it isn't. It looks plenty long in my notebook!! Lol **_

"HOLY CRAP, does that happen every day?" asked Stella as she sat down in the limo.

"pretty much , you get use to it. I guess tomorrow you girls will be all over Perez Hilton as our new fling or something. We don't have girls with us a lot." Laughed Nick.

Ally wasn't sure she liked the idea of this much but Stella was up for it. It was only one night in her mind, so what did it really matter. The rest of the limo ride was just idle chitchat about the boys life on the road, what certain celebrities were really like, and the girls life back in Ottawa. They were from the suburbs in the south end and had gone to high school together.

"So you're both in college?"

"Well I am. I am taking journalism." Said Stella. Joe could tell she was coming more and more out of her shell as the night wore on. She herself could feel her getting more comfortable with these people.

"And I am taking General Arts and Sciences at University. I want to be a doctor eventually." Said Ally

"WOW" Kevin said genuinely impressed. "So how do you like school? I have been done for a while and Joe just finished a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah it took me longer than normal to finish up high school, but it's a lot harder to do when you are as busy as us. I couldn't imagine balancing our life and college at the same time."

The conversation continued much the same the whole way to the hotel. Big Rob got out of the SUV in front of them and opened the door of the limo. Stella was overwhelmed once again by what seemed like a million flash bulbs going off at the same time.

"Shit" said Joe under his breath so only Stella could hear. She gave him a little smile to say she was ok with all this. He grabbed her hand and they stepped out of the limo and walked straight into the hotel without giving the paps a second glance. Joe seemed to give Stella the courage to navigate them without batting an eyelash where she usually would have been so overwhelmed she would have broken down.

Ally rushed into the lobby right after them. Joe had already walked back out to sign more autographs with this brothers.

" I don't think I could deal with this shit every day. Poor guys." Said Ally as the girls found a seat in the corner of the lobby while they waited for the guys.

"OH MY GOD." Someone screamed. Kevin was use to this sound by now. What he wasn't use to was meeting a girl like Ally. She seemed so different than any other fan he had ever met even different then his last girlfriend. She had been a lot more high maintenance and prissy, she had dumped him only about two months before. It was just before their European tour and the whole time they were over 

their he was on the phone trying to figure out why she had broken it off, in the end he found out it was because she couldn't take him being gone for such long periods of time and only staying in LA for a couple days or weeks at a time. They had been going out for two years and it had broken his heart. He had been shaken up the whole time they were in Europe, but after talking to Joe last week he realized she obviously wasn't the one for him. He had though they were going to get married and had even been planning on finally having sex with her in the fall after this tour. He knew he was lame for keeping his purity promise for the past 20 years when his 15 year old brother couldn't even keep it in his pants. Kevin knew that Joe had kept his promise for the most part. He had fingered his last girlfriend and even gotten a couple blow jobs, but that was as far as they had gone. But Nick had given into Mileys bad girl ways back around Christmas, just before they broke up.

LIKE 15 MINUTES LATER

"HOLY FUCK, that was crazy, how did they know where we were staying?" asked Joe as they rode the elevator up to the boys room. Paul, Denise and Frankie had already gone to their room. They had their own room with a small bed for Frankie. The older boys had their own room so they wouldn't keep the rest of the family up.

"No idea. I mean this is Canada and I was not expecting that kind of turnout."

"How the hell do you guys deal with that kind of thing every day?" asked Stella with a look of concern in her eyes which made them look ocean blue.

"Its just part of the job I guess. It was really overwhelming at first."

"But we have gotten use to it. I guess we just weren't expecting it to happen tonight" said Nick looking quite sad "I was looking forward to not being as recognized as we are in America. I guess we are more popular here now then we were last time we were here."

"Having a huge TV movie that there was a commercial for like every two minutes and it being filmed here might have to do with it." Laughed Ally. Everyone else laughed at what she said. Just then the elevator stopped and Joe grabbed Stella's hand and Ally and Kevin grabbed each other's hands as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the plush hotel carpet in the hallway. The boy's hotel room was HUGE with a sitting room, a kitchenette, and two big bedrooms. Stella sat down on one of the leather couches and Joe sat beside her.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" asked Kevin who was in the kitchen "we have some Canadian beer."

"Sounds good."

"yeah sure, I'll have one." Said Ally

"Pass me one." Said Joe

Stella and Ally were a little surprised by Joes comment.

"Come on guys, you think that me being almost 19 I haven't tried beer before? What do you guys take me for? Haa haa" joked Joe

"True, it just took us by surprise seeing as you guys try to lead a pure life and your dad was a minister." Said Ally.

"Well yeah he was, but these beers are support to only be for Kevin, but Kevin lets me have some."

Kevin knew things about Joe and things Joe had done then anyone, even Nick. He knew about the time Joe had cried after breaking up with Amelia. They had shared their first joint with the guys from Rooney earlier this year. Joints were a regular occurrence in their lives these days. They were good at hiding it though. They never got high before interviews or meet and greets, normally it was before and/or after shows.

Nick got up and walked into one of the bedrooms.

"He doesn't like our drinking, he thinks it's bad for us. Problem going to talk to Selena in privet."

"So they are going out?" asked Stella looking at Joe.

"Yeah, for a couple months, since the DC games I think. Don't like notify the press about it though. Disney doesn't like when we talk about girlfriends and stuff, bad for cd sales. I have almost let it slip a couple of times before." Said Joe. He took a sip of beer.

"So you guys are not dating anyone right now right?" asked Ally looking quizzically into Kevin's eyes.

"No, I just got out of a long relationship, and Joe just dates a little here and there, nothing serious."

"The last one was like way back, just as we finished the last American tour we did." Said Joe

The four of them kept talking and the number of beer in the fridge got lower and lower. They all felt strangely open with each other, which was especially weird for Kevin and Joe because they never told anyone anything, except each other.

"Want to go for a walk, these two look like they could use a little alone time." Said Kevin to Ally

"Sure" they got up off the couch. Kevin grabbed his iPhone and room key and Ally grabbed her zip up hoodie.

"where are you guys going?" asked Joe

"Just for a little walk. We will be back soon."

_**Ok... so next chapter will be a good one.. stuff is getting started!! Tell me what you think.. any suggestions on where things should go!! Anything!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I am taking a long time to write this... I have not been to motivated, I am cleaning house, went to a concert, White water rafting, and I am tired, I should go to sleep earlier… ohh and now I have a bad cold.. Whoot.. Lol ... Thanks to Catrina for helping me figure out where I am going with this story!! LOVE TO ALL MY SISTERS IN THE JB SISTERHOOD.**

Once Ally and Kevin had left, Joe got more comfortable with Stella, he put his arm around her. They could feel the sexual tension in the room. Eventually they weren't even talking anymore, just looking into each other's eyes. Stella's looked like deep ocean pools right then and Joes looked like melted chocolate. Joe felt weird, ever since he has to break Amelia's heart he had sworn off of getting feelings for girls. He has dated a bit here and there, but being as busy as he was it didn't leave room for any long term relationships. Stella seemed to put a spell on him with her blonde hair, beautiful eyes, and sweet charm. Joe reached out and stroked the side of Stella's face.

Stella looked right into Joes eyes and gave him a smile. He looked even hotter in person, but it wasn't what drew her strangely to him. It was his charm and his gentle attitude toward her which was weird because he was usually in people's faces. Joe kept running his hand down the side of Stella's face, feeling how soft it was. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His soft lips touched her full pink ones. The kiss deepened as the minutes passed. Stella could tell that Joe had much more experience at kissing then she did. Soon he was pushing his tongue into her mouth, grazing it across her bottom teeth. Stella's brain seemed to melt away and she didn't think of anything but her mouth and his working in harmony as one. They started feeling each others backs. Joe ran his hands through Stella's long blonde hair while Stella pawed his light waves. Things were getting really heated between the entwined couple. Joe all the sudden pulled away.

"I have never done this with someone I just met before." Joe said looking concerned. "I just don't want you getting the wrong idea about me."

"If you say you don't I guess I have to believe you."

"its just everyone says I am the biggest flirt and I hit on like every girl. I just am very comfortable around them. With you I felt different when we met, my breath was taken away when I saw your eyes." he ran his hand across her face again.

"WOW, I have never had a guy say something like that to me."

"Really? With eyes like that I am surprised. And I don't see why they haven't said anything like that to you if you kiss like that."

"no guys don't really understand me I guess, I was really shy in high school and I guess people just never saw me. And now in College they see me as a little out there, I can get pretty crazy when I am around my friends." said Stella, looking down at both their hands intertwined.

"Well I think its cute." Joe said as he grabbed her chin and pulled it up to his mouth and pressed his lips to hers again. The kissing got more heated this time. They started to feel each others body's, they found that they found that this felt very familiar.

Nick heard the suites door close but he didn't care. He has been talking to Selena on the phone.

"I miss you SO much baby. I wish I was in Canada with you and Demi, damn shooting schedule. I asked them to book time off for me when your in New York, but that's not until next month."

"I know, that's so far away. I don't know what to do without you. I miss your sexy ass and beautiful smile." said Nick jokingly.

"Aww aren't you sweet. " Selena laughed. "I miss your sexy ass in those tight pants too." Nick couldn't believe he was so lucky to be with a girl as special as Selena. He had thought that him and Miley had something special, but that dream quickly faded when he found out how much of a skank she was when she found her making out with numerous different guys backstage when she thought he wasn't around. She tried to say it was a mistake the first couple of times, but Nick couldn't ignore it much longer so he dumped her. She had broken his heart and he thought he would never get over it. When he started to get to know Selena better in the early spring he knew she was different, she wouldn't take him for granted.

Nick grabbed his guitar.

"I wrote this last night after we talked." he started singing.

_In your arms I can still feel the way youwant me when you hold meI can still hear the words you whisperedwhen you told meI can stay right here forever in your arms'Cause I'm keeping youforever and for alwaysWe will be together all of our dayWanna wake up everymorning to your sweet face--alwaysMmmm, babyIn your heart--I can still heara beat for every time you kiss meAnd when we're apart,I know how much you miss meI can feel your love for me in your heartIn your eyes I can still see the look of the one who really loves meThe one who wouldn't put anythingelse in the world above meI can still see love for me in your eyes_

_I'm keeping you forever and for alwaysI'm in your arms_

There was a silence on the other end of the line. Then Nick heard some crying.

" aww baby you like it?"

"like it?? I LOVED it. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I cant even tell you how much I love that, and you." said Selena through her tears. They kept talking for about half an hour more before they had to hang up. Nick felt so good after talking to her and showing her the song he wrote for her. He fell asleep 15 minutes later thinking about Selena and her pretty eyes.

**Ok so obviously the song is Shania Twain… lol the boys gave me the idea when they played Gonna Getcha Good for the Burning Up tour… I love me some Shania!! Anyway please review my story!! And suggestions are always welcome!! **


End file.
